universo de la pelicula, carol
by jer35mx
Summary: universo de la pelicula, un día de carol, posibles spoilers
1. Chapter 1, carol

posibles spoilers

En la noche, en una oficina la mujer observa las nubes en la lejanía, sabe que un enemigo poderoso ha llegado al planeta, ella misma regreso una hora antes a el edificio con su uniforme de piloto y sabía que su héroe llevaba un tiempo ya peleando *ah, aparte hay que incluirle el tiempo de descenso, discusión y llegar*, ella vuelve a voltear a ver su reloj, *mmm, si, ya mas de tres horas*, suspira físicamente y observa los colores en el aire, en las nubes, un destello verde, un rayo blanco *¡para ser observados desde aquí¡, eso era su campo defensivo verde deteniendo un rayo*, ella observa y sigue observando, unos minutos después *¡ya no hay colores¡*, pone sus codos en sus muslos, ya ha pasado eso antes, la espera, la mujer espera un poco mas, oye a lo lejos diversos tipos de sirenas, *¿quizás parte de la ciudad afectada?*, ella se levanta, observa a través de la ventana, ve su reflejo, *en uniforme*, camina de espaldas y se voltea, abre una de las gavetas de el escritorio, se comienza a quitar el uniforme, toma su ropa y se comienza a poner una camiseta y un pantalón, se vuelve a poner sus zapatos duros de el uniforme, toma su ropa del uniforme y sale buscando las llaves, baja en el ascensor y se reporta a la vigilancia, los guardias no tratan de comentarle nada, ella observa por encima del hombro la tv, observa su saludo y sale en su auto, se ve en el espejo *otro día en la oficina*, conduce, *para ti también*.

Un hombre joven esta en la sala, la luz del día ya había dado paso a la noche, en sus manos tiene un control de videojuego, en un asiento mas pegado a la pared esta una joven que también tiene un videocontrol, ahora ella se voltea y exclama "¡una pared¡, que ….", el hombre se voltea y le contesta bajando el control "es bastante efectiva, ni siquiera la genere", levanta las manos hacia el televisor "ya estaba ahí, solo se cayo", la joven se levanta y se le acerca, se dispone a darle, al parecer, golpes con el control, el le dice tratando de ver por encima "pero si andamos a las pares en objetos y ….", de repente suena un teléfono celular, ella baja los brazos diciendo *esperame que no hemos terminado*, va y contesta el celular "bueno", levanta la cara, contesta "si, por aquí cerca", observa un brillo verde a sus espaldas, voltea "si, termino aquí y voy", termina, voltea y ve el brillo verde en toda la sala, frente a ella el hombre joven con un uniforme-licra verde y negro esta flotando un poco en el aire, ella se le acerca y el le levanta con una línea verde de su anillo, ella protesta "¿no deberías de conservar la mente con los reflejos de acción de anillo, digo, por eso jugamos?", ella sonríe, el dice "¿si?", ella ya esta junto a su cuerpo, le besa y le dice al oído "¿crees que es una emergencia?", le muerde el oído "¿crees tener tiempo?", el anillo pierde la línea, ella cae correctamente pero con la cara vigilante al piso, ella dice "mmmm, si, alla te alcanzo", el pone los pies en el piso, le besa la mejilla y parte por la ventana.

En la empresa de aviación, una mujer joven esta en su oficina detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles, esta sosteniendo estos en una mano y de repente oye que su celular suena, ella con la mano libre toma el aparato y lo abre para contestar, oye la voz de en el teléfono y continua leyendo los papeles, de repente levanta los ojos y aún con los papeles en la mano se levanta y camina por la oficina, se voltea y camina de regreso a el escritorio pero pasa y se acerca a la ventana, se pone el legajo de papeles en el pecho con la mano haciendo que sus pechos toquen tan solo la punta de arriba, se asoma por la ventana, *lo bueno es que es un edificio macizo y bajo, no un rascacielos*, le dice "bueno, abro la ventana y entras", ella recuerda su petición de usar un teléfono celular y no un aparato generado y abre la ventana, recibe un ramalazo de aire y se caen las hojas del escritorio, ella voltea y decide no levantarlas, se muerde los labios, pone el seguro de la puerta y en su comunicador deja dicho que no esta, ve el reloj, se comienza a desnudar, se sienta en el escritorio y espera de cara a la ventana, minutos después observa una mancha verde y negro que se acerca por el aire, aumenta de tamaño y entra por la ventana, la mujer nota que su piel siente el aire y se mueve su pelo.


	2. Chapter 2, un paseo

linterna verde nuevo párrafo, cr kirby, cr stan lee, cr marvel comics, cr dc comics

la mancha negro-verdosa de el uniforme de hal jordan, se nota a altitud y acercandose a carol, carol esta tendida en arena o tierra y mostrando señales de lodo; *carol esta regresando de una prueba de aviones, una solicitada por ella, y se encuentra en el bar cercano a la compañía, varios compañeros y empleados saludan y pasan a sus mesas o están en la barra, de repente varios se voltean y carol ve despistadamente a un hal que ya tiene unos pasos dentro, ella espera y se voltea ante el saludo de hal medio tosiendo la bebida, hal le pregunta "¿qué tal la compañía?", se voltea al cantinero y continúa "una cerveza, por favor", ella contesta "misma labor de escritorio, mejorando las ventas de los prototipos, la producción ya esta prevendida", hal pone unos ojos de sorpresa "¿volaste hoy?", otra vez ella se voltea, otra vez con el vaso en los labios, pero no había tomado, así que separa la mano con la bebida y deja el vaso en la barra, "¿a qué viene al caso la pregunta?, un giro en bajo ángulo me vendría mejor", hal toma su tarro desilusionado "ah, se nota en", levanta el tarro señalando a su cuello "tu nervadura de el cuello, pero" toma un trago de cerveza, "he estado fuera de los trajes de piloto un tiempo", carol toma un trago de su vaso, "si, puede ser, habría que recontratarte para llevar a cabo las pruebas medicas apropiadas, no que haya oportunidad", hal es ahora quien tose de su tarro "bueno...", ella contesta "vamos, vamos, te va bien", hal toma otro trago y ve a carol "bueno las 'escapadas' son bastante seguras al volar, incluso en el espacio", ella pregunta "¿seguras?, flotas a metros por hora de velocidad," señala "y a cualquier altitud", hal dice "ahhhh", carol se voltea y le apunta con el indice "seriamente, ¿has perseguido algún pajaro?, digo, para entrenamiento," se inclina a el, como en secreto, "como los videojuegos", hal se voltea y se inlina y dice quedamente "no, no creo que sea apropiado dado el ", habla mas bajo "el juramento de la linterna", carol se pone erguida, dice "deberías de probarlo con alguien, aparte de las visitas a civiles", ella esta mirando al frente"*, *carol ha conducido por una hora, trae unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, se adentra en el campo y conduce un rato mas, se estaciona y pone las señales de auxilio-precaución, abre el capo y mueve unos cables, casi en automático anota mentalmente lo que ha hecho, espera apoyándose en el vehículo, casi inmediatamente hal desciende lentamente y ella dice "hola, ¿me cuelgo de tu cuello?, ¿no me irás a cargar?", hal dice "te puedo cargar como en una motoneta doble, pero con exoesqueleto verde, pero, primero, no creo que debas ir con el rostro destapado, así que volteate" y con su anillo hace un uniforme unido al anillo y continua serio "se narran historias de villanos que atacan a cualquier momento, al menor problema te bajo", carol prueba decir algo, habla "por cientos de kilómetros todo es campo, fuera de temporada de caza", hal se inclina "bien pensado", hal se eleva lentamente y ella se eleva, grita "¡voy a imitar tu pose de vuelo!", y se pone en figura de salto alpino, hal tuerce un poco el rostro*, carol piensa en como golpeaba con los pies los árboles, varios minutos y estaban siguiendo unos, después continuaban solitarios , ella gritando "¡eran petirojos¡", luego seguían otros y así, hasta que hal pregunta "¿ves ese arroyuelo?", ella fuerza la vista, lo bueno de ser piloto es que su vista esta acostumbrada a ubicar, solo asiente, hal dice "bien, vamos al sitio, vamos", ella pone los pies en la tierra, el desciende detrás y le 'apaga' el poder del anillo, los dos fruncen un poco la nariz, habitual al quitarse las mascaras de oxígeno, hal dice "habitual como en los aviones", ella se voltea sonriendo, "detallista, mmm, ¿qué traes debajo de el uniforme?", carol levanta el rostro, volteándolo, "¿ahora si te apagas el anillo para el traje?".


	3. Chapter 3, un paseo solitario, pero

hal entra en la habitación de carol, ella tiene listo su equipo de videojuegos y el saluda como cualquier ocasión, "hola, ¿mi contrincante de entrenamiento favorita esta lista?", carol esta sentada en su sillón hojas en las manos, hal piensa *oh oh, no hay "dirás la mas humana", ¿problemas en el trabajo?, ¿serán mis multas de transito?* voltea y voltea de un lado a otro, no observa nada raro así que continúa "¿hola?, ¿tienes un problema?, ¿qué son los papeles?", y pone su cabeza cerca de la de ella, carol levanta la cara, dice "son unas fotos del internet, de la constelación de corvus, de sus estrellas glena y algora y de " señala un punto cercano, el lee *¿marte?*, ella continúa "marte", ella continúa "bueno, espero que recuerdes aún la navegación nocturna", le da los papeles en la mano, ella se pone de pie y va hacia el armario, hal completamente sorprendido la sigue con la vista, ella toma unas bermudas de medio muslo y se quita el pantalón, ella voltea, el dice "ah, si, los papeles", el voltea a ver los papeles, ella dice "esto me costo unos favores", hal, solo viendo velocidad orbital 24.13 kms por segundo, levanta la vista diciendo "¿mmmn?", ella carga un casco de traje espacial, hal dice "ahhhh", ve las fotos de nuevo, ella dice "¿sacarias el traje?", hal sonríe y se apresura por el traje, saca unos pantalones metalizados, dice "un mark, ¿con aire?", ella contesta sentada en el sillón "bien preparado", el sostiene los pantalones, ella se sube al sillón y se agarra de el para sostenerse mientras mete las piernas.

carol esta de pie con el traje espacial ya sellado, hal ya en su traje verde y negro dice "tengo que decirlo, me hace pensar en lo fácil que es manejar y estar serio con una bella mujer al lado hablando estando ella en un traje espacial", carol pone los pulgares en alto, hal suspira, dirige su anillo y carol es engullida por su sala en verde, carol baja la cabeza y voltea poniendo los pulgares para abajo, hal piensa cambiando a un cuadrado verde que los engulle *no bromees hombre, ella quiere que esto sea importante*, lo piensa y aparece un sillón en verde frente a carol, ella pone los dos pulgares hacia arriba, avanza y se sienta, hal comienza a elevarlos *pulgares arriba, gravedades de presión ok, vueltas, disminuir la velocidad y cambiar la dirección*, hal dirige el vuelo hacia arriba, en mas de 30 minutos sale de la atmósfera visible, disminuye la velocidad al mínimo, estudia las estrellas, y comienza el vuelo en cierta dirección, carol , en su traje espacial pone los dos brazos rectos y los pulgares arriba, el acelera a toda velocidad, en unos 15 minutos el planeta marte es como del tamaño de la luna, pero se ve desubicado a la izquierda, hal baja la velocidad y corrige unos grados su vuelo, carol levanta los brazos como antes, 15 minutos, el planeta es gigantesco, hal comienza a percibir trepidación, así que disminuye la velocidad y entra a la atmósfera marciana.

de regreso a la atmósfera terrestre carol por experiencia de repente se abre el casco, se voltea trémula a hal como en marte y sonríe un poco, *los dos son pilotos entrenados, recuerdalo hal*, *el linterna verde y ella, una soledad de unas horas de viaje*, recuerda y sonríe carol por dentro, 5 minutos de amistad o ... .


	4. Chapter 4, carol estudia nuevo paseo y

multiverso película linterna verde, carol estudia nuevo paseo

carol esta en el escritorio de la compañía, entra su padre con una caja de lo que parecen manuales, ella le saluda "buenos días, ¿preparando una junta?" y levanta la mano para recibir la caja, su padre levanta la ceja diciendo "¿yo?, no, pero, " y lee lo escrito en la caja "datos para construcción de modulo de entrada atmósfera venusina, hay algo que me quieras decir".

fin


End file.
